Veritaserum 'Palsu'
by chunfaces
Summary: Harry ingin mengerakan essay ramuan yang diberikan Prof. Snape dan dia meminta rivalnya 'Draco Malfoy' untuk membantunya tetapi Draco akan memenuhi permintaan Harry asalkan Harry mau meminum ramuan yang diberikan Draco!


Title: Veritaserum 'palsu'

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Pair: Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: alur kecepetan, typo, OOC, dsb

Halo! Sorceres author baru disini. Selain bikin fanfic Drarry, sorceres juga lagi bikin fanfic Dramione sama fanfic SBRL, Mungkin ini aja soalnya Sorceres nggak pinter bikin kata – kata. **Enjoy reading** m(-.-)m

** ~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~**

Summary: Harry ingin mengerakan essay ramuan yang diberikan Prof. Snape dan dia meminta rivalnya 'Draco Malfoy' untuk membantunya tetapi Draco akan memenuhi permintaan Harry asalkan Harry mau meminum ramuan yang telah dibuat Draco!

**~Enjoy~**

Harry berjalan mengarah perpustakaan dengan wajah kesal, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena lupa akan essay **RAMUAN **yang harus dikumpulkannya besok dan kekesalannya semakin menjadi – jadi ketika melihat poster besar yang tertampang di sepan pintu perpustakaan itu 'Perpustakaan tutup sementara'. Hampir saja Harry membanting buku dan perkamen yang dibawa kalau Prof. Snape sedang tidak melewati tempat itu karena tidak ada yang diperlukan lagi dengan perasaan yang kesal dia segera meninggalkan perpustakaan itu

'Danau Hitam' itulah tempat dimana Harry sekarang, tempat yang dimana membuatnya hampir terbunuh karena mengikuti turnamen 'Triwizard'. Melihat keadaan Harry sekarang tampaknya dia sudah mulai tenang, kekesalannya tadi sudah berhembus bersama angin sejuk di tempat itu. Harry membuka tutup botol tintanya dan mencelupkan pena yang sedari dia genggam dengan segera dia mulai mengerjakan essay tersebut. Sedang asyik mengerjakan essay tiba – tiba Draco Malfoy datang yang membuat Harry terkejut "Potter, tidak perlu sok terkejut seperti itu" desis Draco, Harry menatapnya tajam "Well, Malfoy kalau kau hanya perlu berdebat denganku sebaiknya kau pergi saja karena aku sedang malas meladenimu" Harry mulai sibuk kembali dengan essay yang tadi sedikit terabaikan. Draco melihat Harry yang sedang berwajah kusut terliaht sangat lucu dan tanpa Draco sadari dia telah tertawa kecil "Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan Malfoy" kata Harry seketika Draco mulai berhenti tertawa "tidak ada" . Karena lupa dengan niat awalnya Draco mulai beranjak pergi, Harry yang melihat itu langsung mencegatnya "Mal-Malfoy tunggu dulu" Harry menggenggam tangan Draco "A-aku ingin bertanya apakah kau mau membantuku menyelesaikan ramuan ini?" lanjutnya, mula – mula Draco tidak ingin membantu Harry tetapi tidak jadi sepertinya dia mendapat akal "Well, Potter aku akan membantumu…" Harry yang mendengar kata – kata Draco langsung berwajah cerah dan senang "Tetapi kau harus meminum ini terlebih dahulu" lanjut Draco sambil menggoyang – goyangkan botol ramuan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, 'Bushh' seketika wajah Harry kembali kusut dia sangat ingin Draco membantunya tetapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini "Ini tidak berbahayakan" wajah Harry memancarkan kecurigaan melihat botol yang berisi cairan berwarna bening itu "Tidak" jawab Draco dengan mantap.

Harry terdiam beberapa saat tetapi tidak lama kemudian dia mulai meraih botol tersebut dan meminumnya sampai habis "Nnggg.. Malfoy, ramuan apa tadi?" yanya Harry gugup. Draco hanya memberikan seringai licik pada Harry kemudian dia duduk disebelah Harry dan mulai membantunya mengerjakan essay ramuan tersebut.

Tak perlu lama mengejakan essay ramuan jika ada seorang Malfoy membantunya, Harry mulai merapihkan barang – barang yang digunakannya lalu dia mulai mengubah tempat duduknya sehingga dia mulai berhadap – hadapan dengan pewaris kekayaan Malfoy itu. "Mal-Malfoy, tadi kau memberikan ramuan apa kepadaku?" Harry bertanya dengan takut. Draco yang melihat Harry gugup mulai tersenyum kecil "Itu hanya 'veritaserum' biasa" Harry mengerutkan dahinya tetapi muka Harry langsung memerah karena Harry yakin dia akan menanyakan 'siapa orang yang Harry sukai'. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuak rahasia kita disini Harry? Tetapi kita tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang duluan membuka rahasia karena itu akan ditentukan dengan botol sihir ini " Draco menyeringai licik seraya meggoyang – goyangkan botol yang telah dia ambil dari saku jubahnya. Perlahan – lahan Draco menaruh botol tersebut dan dengan ajaib botol tersebut berputar sendiri.

"Jangan kearahku" Itulah yang diharapkan Harry saat ini tetapi sepertinya botol sihir itu tidak memihak Harry (Bagaimana tidak?) sekarang saja botol tersebut sedang mengarah kearah Harry bukan kearah Draco. 'glek' Harry mulai takut melihat seringai licik yang kembali terlihat di wajah Draco "Okay, Siapa orang yang sedang kau sukai" Draco langsung mengarah ke point yang sedari tidak diinginkan Harry "dan jangan coba untuk berbohong karena kau telah meminum ini" ancam Draco. Harry mulai berfikir sebenarnya dia tidak ingin Draco mengetahuinya tetapi dia tidak bisa berbohong "Kau" akhirnya Harry mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Draco, Harry menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Draco tersenyum dia mengangkat kepala Harry dan menatapnya 'abu – abu bertemu emerald' Draco sangat menyukai mata yang berwarna hijau emerald itu. Draco memeluk pinggang Harry dan langsung melumat bibir berwarna merah tersebut, Harry yang telah lama menyukai Draco mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya "Kkkhh.. Draco" erangnya saat Draco memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Harry. Draco mulai menghentikan ciuman tersebut ketika oksigenlah yang menjadi penyebabnya "Harry" ucap Draco, "Ada Ap-" "Kamu tidak berbohong tentang perasaanmu itukan?" potong Draco. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap "Memang kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya ramuan yang kau minum itu bukan 'veritaserum' itu hanya air biasa yang kumasukkan ke dalam botol ramuan sihir" Wajah Harry langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Draco "Sialan kau Malfoy" rengut Harry, melihat wajah Harry yang lucu itu Draco langsung tertawa kecil dan memeluk Harry "Tetapi yang terpenting sekarang kau telah menjadi milikku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Fin~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Authors Note: **Halo! Its Sorceres again, Ini fanfic pertama sorceres, jadi kalau ada kata – kata yang salah sorceres minta maaf. Sorceres menerima masukkan dan juga kritikan dari orang – orang yang membaca fanfic ini. Jadi Sorceres meminta reviewnya dari kalian semua.

**Author message: **Fanfic ini mungkin akan dibuat sequelnya jadi jika kalian menyukai fanfic ini silahkan menunggu :)

**~Thanks~**


End file.
